


Жизнь с симбиотом проще и сложнее

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: Пока вся эта дребедень со спасением мира не заканчивается.





	Жизнь с симбиотом проще и сложнее

Попав домой — плевать, что в эту коробку, которую квартирой назвать можно с трудом, уже наведывались какие-то люди с оружием, вряд ли потерявшие желание его достать, если не ради симбиота, то ради сохранения тайны — Эдди вырубается. Без метаний и долгих попыток уснуть под басы за стенкой. Кажется, впервые после того, как съехал от Энн. То есть после того, как Энн его выгнала. То есть после того, как он поступил как последний мудак и даже не набрался смелости извиниться. То есть после того, как он потерял все.

Почему же тогда сейчас кажется, что он потерял еще больше?

Стоя перед зеркалом в ванной — наименее пострадавшей части помещения — он упрямо вглядывается в свое отражение, стараясь разглядеть черные и липкие, тянущиеся ко всему вокруг щупальца, которые, оставь их только без присмотра, заполонят собой все вокруг. С Эдди так и происходило. Эдди так и чувствовал себя, когда Веном брал контроль на себя. Поглощенным. Заполненным. Опустошенным.

Не одним.

Шипящее “Эдди”, раздающееся везде и нигде, пугает его как в первый раз. Но повторного удара со стеной не происходит.

Эдди не знает, радоваться ли, что Веном выжил, паниковать ли, что космический паразит остался на свободе и является какой-никакой, а угрозой для человечества, среди которого есть и неплохие представители, или просто впасть в панику, представляя свои перспективы на жизнь.

Веном выбирает за него.

В конце концов, Эдди не имеет ничего против отметить победу над Карлтоном Дрейком и злобной инопланетной хренью отменным банкетом вместе с не такой уж и злобной инопланетной хренью с весьма специфическими пристрастиями в еде. Главное не особо задумываться, что он кладет в рот и как все это вообще помещается в его желудке.

Жизнь с симбиотом проще и сложнее.

Привыкнуть к необыкновенной силе, ощущаемой в каждом движении,к чувству защищенности, буквально окутывающему его вместе с симбиотом, к молниеносной реакции и мыслям на двоих легко, пока Веном развлекается, раскидывая солдат вокруг, если отбросить мысли о том, что попало в его желудок, пока они оба — Эдди от адреналина в крови, Веном от чувств Эдди — слишком взбудоражены, чтобы думать о происходящем, о том, что будет дальше. Привыкнуть к тому, что инопланетный паразит, которого никогда не следует называть паразитом, как бы это не отражало действительность, пытается играть в семейного психолога и настраивать его личную жизнь, чуть сложнее. Привыкнуть к сидящему в твоей голове существу, которое знает о тебе больше, чем ты сам, может сожрать твою печень изнутри, о чем напоминает постоянно, слышашее каждую твою мысль, но не отвечающее на них только из-за иллюзии на какое-то подобие личного пространства, легко.

Пока вся эта дребедень со спасением мира не заканчивается.

Эдди часто разговаривает сам с собой. Репортерская привычка. Проговаривать очевидные вещи вслух, чтобы донести их до аудитории.

Не пугаться, когда ему отвечают, не выходит.

Венома вся эта ситуация забавляет. Симбиот не дает ему покалечиться, как в первый раз, мягко придерживая Эдди за секунду до удара, но все так же напоминает о себе в самые неожиданные минуты, когда мысли увязшего в инопланетных разборках человека ускользают к каким-то простым приземленным вещам вроде ремонта двери в разрушенной квартире и покупке новой микроволновки. Эдди возмущается. Громко, злобно, выкрикивая оскорбления, пока тело Венома мягко окутывает его, а жутковатое плавающее рядом улыбающееся лицо напоминает о детской неприязни к Кэрролу и улыбающимся летающим и исчезающим котам.

Эдди возмущается и делает вид, будто не слышит ласки на задворках сознаний. Уже непонятно чьих. Уже неважно чьих.

Эдди замечает, что Веном любопытный. Он разглядывает город вокруг как что-то необычное и невозможное. Эдди старается выходить из квартиры чаще. Говорит что-то про свежий воздух, про поиск материалов к статье, про реакцию людей на новости, которую увидеть можно только на улице в живой толпе. Верит Веном или нет, он не знает. Но симбиот старательно делает вид. И развлекается, доводя Эдди до ужаса прыжками с крыши на крышу.

Самым знакомым для него выглядит оружие. Эдди не хочет думать, что это значит о живых организмах вообще.

Если прикинуть, Эдди вообще не о многом хочет задумываться.

Веном не хочет отпускать идею о сводничестве Эдди и Энн. Сам Эдди пытается убегать от этих мыслей. Он упрямо повторяет “все сложно” на каждый вопрос пришельца. Все сложно. Они расстались, Эдди говнюк, эгоист и обзавелся не самым дружелюбным соседом, а Энн прекрасная, успешная, смелая, сильная и счастливая. С Дэном. Без него. Все сложно. Он без работы, без перспектив в жизни, без нормальной квартиры, без чего-либо нормального в жизни. Она оставила Бельведера.

Эдди работает над статьей. Переходить от привычного плана с заметками к полноценному тексту непривычно, а неуместные комментарии отвлекают. Нет, мы не будем добавлять описание запаха. Да, это важно, но людям не захочется про это читать. Нет, рассказывать о том, как оторвать ноги — не социально-значимая тема. Да, это очень интересно, но я специализируюсь на другом. В какой-то момент Брок отвлекается, полностью погружаясь в текст. А когда поднимает глаза от экрана, видит Венома, поглощенного чтением. У Эдди дома не так много книг, и он ужасно жалеет об этом, наблюдая за симбиотом, осторожно переворачивающим тонкими щупальцами страницы. Эдди улыбается, поймав Венома на горячем. Почувствовав внимание, он тут же прячется обратно в тело, шипя что-то о скуке и занудстве Эдди. Через две недели в квартире появляется планшет. Эдди благополучно не замечает, как Веном листает сайт за сайтом, находя все новую информацию.

Иногда после таких сессий обучения Эдди чувствует себя википедией, наполненной бессмысленными обрывками информации. Когда эти обрывки складываются во всевозможные данные по биохимии и ракетостроению, он пугается.

В кошмарах их преследует огонь и одиночество.

Они встречаются с Энн где-то раз в неделю. Веном называет это свиданиями. Энн называет это контролем состояния Эдди. Эдди никак это не называет, наслаждаясь минутами нормальности в своей жизни.

Они могут поговорить втроем, и осознание того, что не надо объяснять, что такое Веном, расслабляет.

Эдди даже немного чувствует ревность, вспоминая о том, что они вдвоем были вместе.

Энн сбегает на свидание к Дэну, а Эдди гуляет по ночному городу, по самым неблагоприятным районам, мечтая наткнуться на неприятности, потому что они чувствуют голод.

Когда ему присылают заказ на репортаж о участившихся убийствах среди местных банд, о которых умалчивает полиция, они пытаются не подавиться смехом.

Эдди привыкает к постоянному голосу в голове. Покупает гарнитуру, чтобы выглядеть психом чуть меньше. Энн говорит, что ему ничего не поможет. Веном не понимает, почему это вообще важно.

Гарнитура валяется на тумбочке возле кровати, ненужная и бесполезная.

Эдди расспрашивает Венома о его мире, выслушивая размытые объяснения того, что не укладывается в человеческом сознании, когда симбиот предлагает ему показать. Увидеть все его глазами. Как он смотрит на все глазами Эдди. Он соглашается.

“Сенсорная перегрузка” говорит Дэн, свеча в лицо фонариком, пока за его плечом нависает Веном, контролируя каждое действие, когда Эдди просыпается на своем диване.

“Хирург, который в курсе всей этой ситуации — очень даже неплохо” думает Эдди, чувствуя чужое волнение, размышляя, насколько самостоятельным становится Веном, когда он вырубается.

Эдди думает, что он адреналиновый наркоман. Веном — что они недостаточно веселятся. Энн закатывает глаза, прося не посвящать ее в подробности. Дэн молчит, явно прикидывая, как ему удалось так связаться с сумасшедшими.

Жизнь с симбиотом проще и сложнее. Их жизнь веселит и пугает до ужаса. Они ни на что это не променяют.


End file.
